The Lion Guard and the girls’ funtime
The Lion Guard and the girls' funtime is Elephant012's remake of PB&Jotterisnumber1's Sophie the Otter and PB&J's Funtime video from 2014. Plot The Lion Guard decides to get the evil version of Bobby Hill in trouble so they can rescue Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer and Maria Posada that he kidnapped, go to the arcade to play The King of the Monsters, eat out at McDonald's and watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Fox Kids. Transcript (Please don't edit because only logged on users such as Gfourtx can do that. Please, I really mean it) *(Freddy Ferret, Chanticleer, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth appear on the stage) *Freddy: Hey everyone I'm Freddy Ferret. *Chanticleer: I'm Chanticleer. *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong. *Reggie: I'm Reggie. *Classified: I'm Classified. *Sharptooth: And I'm Sharptooth. *Bing Bong: Today, we made a short Funtime movie called The Lion Guard and the girls' Funtime. *Reggie: We hope you enjoy our Funtime film we made. So let's begin the Funtime movie. *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth and Freddy Ferret leave the stage as we hear crowd cheering) *(The curtains open up to reveal The Lion Guard) *Kion: Grrreetings! I'm Kion the lion. *Bunga: I'm Bunga the honey badger. *Fuli: I'm Fuli the cheetah. *Ono: I'm Ono the cattle egret. *Beshte: I'm Beshte the hippopotamus. *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto the elephant. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni the ostrich. *Gumba: I'm Gumba the baboon. *Kwato: I'm Kwato the zebra. *Shauku: And I'm Shauku the mongoose. *(Kion then looks at his friends) *Kion: We're ready to go to the Hill residence. Lunick has reported to us about a boy who kidnapped the monsters that are now in captivity in his room and he revived Evil Charlie and Lola when I thought Evil Charlie and Lola alongside Angelica Pickles got demolished by an atomic bomb. Let's go now! *Lion Guard leave The Lakeside and head to The Hill residence in Goanimate City *(We see Evil Bobby Hill in his room with Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer and Maria Posada inside their cages) *Evil Bobby Hill: At last! I've finally captured my haters, nothing can stop me now! *(The Lion Guard appears) *Evil Bobby Hill: Oh great, there's more of my haters! *(Evil Bobby Hill walks up to The Lion Guard) *Evil Bobby Hill: Hey there, can you give me some Lion Guard DVDs? *Mtoto: No can do kid! *Evil Bobby Hill: Why not? *Kambuni: Because you stole Lucina's Inside Out Blu-ray from her without permission. *Evil Bobby Hill: That's it! I'm throwing a tantrum by crying like Rocket Raccoon! *(Evil Bobby Hill cries in Rocket Raccoon, Hank Hill walks in) *Hank Hill: Oh my goodness, what's going on here? *Evil Bobby Hill: I want Lion Guard DVDs! *Hank Hill: Throwing tantrums doesn't get you what you want Bobby! You're grounded for serenity with no more Disney related stuff! Thank you for grounding my son, he deserves it for reviving Evil Charlie and Lola. You 10 better get out of here and take those cages because this is about to get ugly. *Lion Guard take the cages from Evil Bobby Hill's room and run out of the house *Hank Hill: (In Scary Voice) I SAID GO TO BED NOW YOU STUPID KID! *Evil Bobby Hill: Will do! *(Cut to: The Lion Guard outside in the GoCity streets with the cages) *Iris: I'm so proud of you for grounding Evil Bobby Hill, he deserves it. *(Gumba discovers the neon GoCity Arcade sign) *Gumba: What's this? *Shauku: That sign looks neat, let's go to the arcade. *(The Lion Guard are about to enter the arcade but Dark Magician Girl stops them) *Dark Magician Girl: Wait, we can't be left behind. Get us out of here. *Kwato: Oops, we forgot to free you from those cages. *Kion: Stand back, I'm going to use my claws to break you 10 free. *(Kion uses his claws which breaks the cage bars and frees Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer and Maria Posada) *Athena Asamiya: Thank you, now that we're free. We can go now. *(The Lion Guard and the monster girls enter the arcade) *the arcade room *Dark Magician Girl: Awesome! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Originally, Evil Bear and Angelica Pickles were going to be appear, but they got replaced by Evil Bobby Hill and Susie Carmichael for some unknown reasons. Sounds used: *Darth Vader's no soundclip *Rocket's crying sound effect from Guardians of the Galaxy TTG (Link to Rocket's crying sound clip: ) *XJ9's crying voice from My Life as a Teenage Robot *Serena's crying voice from Pokemon X & Y Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Lion Guard show Category:Bobby Hill's grounded days Category:Susie Carmichael's grounded days